


别人的故事

by fiammanda



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>营救我爱罗篇之后发生的故事。手鞠和勘九郎谈了谈，然后发现自己是这家里唯一的正常人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	别人的故事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Someone Else's Story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17149) by InoShikaChou. 



“勘九郎，你不是想找我爱罗吗？我看你在他办公室门口走来走去走了三次了。”手鞠从后面绕了过来坐到沙发上，她弟弟正蜷在一旁。

勘九郎翻了个身对她说：“我不知道现在可以对他说什么。可以为他做什么。”

“他已经安全了，除了像你现在这样每过一会儿就去看看他好不好之外还用得着做什么吗？”

勘九郎盯着地板：“我们真是没用，对不？”

“啊？”

“我们没能救下他。”

手鞠一脸思虑地望着墙壁：“唔，你帮大家追踪到了他们的去向。”她想责备他让自己中毒的事儿，但她知道现在不是合适的时候。

“有关系吗？他们自己也能找到我爱罗。”一阵尴尬的沉默。“手鞠，我一直在想一个问题。”

她笑得有点紧张：“听上去真可怕。”

“你有没有觉得自己像别人故事里的配角？而我们都是被人扯着线的傀儡，在一个巨大的舞台上演出？”

“啊？”手鞠怀疑地看了他一眼，“你怎么想出来的？也许我得找个医忍看看是不是毒药的副作用。”她摇了摇头，“不过我们还是先看看你的理论。谁算这出大戏的明星呢？”

“漩涡鸣人。”

“鸣人都没有住在砂隐村。”

“因为这个故事没发生在砂隐。至少大部分剧情不在这里。这是个木叶的故事。”

“嗯哼。”手鞠双手抱胸。

“如果故事在这里发生，那我爱罗就会是主角。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我就是知道。那我的戏份就会大一点儿，而且救他的时候我就能更有用一点了。”

“好吧。”手鞠翻了个白眼。

“你想想看，”勘九郎向前挥了挥手，仿佛在描述某个宏大的场景，“为什么那个小鬼那么特别？为什么他能鼓舞每一个人，做到别人都做不到的事情？”

“鸣人是很特别，可他又不是唯一一个了不起的忍者。”

“我听过那些故事，手鞠。我爱罗不是他唯一改变的人。还有那个日向家的小孩，他们说他本来很恨自己的家族。他们现任的火影是因为他才接受这个位置的。他改变了我们村子的长老，她还让他照顾我爱罗。为什么不让我们照顾？”

“勘九郎……”手鞠有些难过起来。

“我们对我爱罗有用吗？就算现在？”

手鞠伸手按了按他的肩膀：“你真的对这个很苦恼啊。”她咬了咬嘴唇，“勘九郎，我爱罗需要我们。他需要你。无论漩涡鸣人为他做了什么，他并没有留在我爱罗身边。而你在。我爱罗信任你。我看得出来。一直以来你都在支持他，而他现在比任何时候都需要你的支持。”

勘九郎对她弯了弯嘴角：“你说得没错……”

手鞠锤了锤他的肩膀：“你敢质疑我！”她的神情温柔了起来，“顺便一说，无论隔壁村子的哪个小鬼做了什么，你永远是我的宝贝弟弟。”

“至少在鹿丸……”

“你敢说下去！”

勘九郎抓了抓后脑勺：“我去跟我爱罗说会儿话。”

“好呀，跟你弟弟黏糊去吧。”勘九郎趴下了沙发，而手鞠对他露齿而笑，“你知道，做个配角没那么惨。我是说，谁知道作者没写出来的场景里发生了啥呢？”

勘九郎轻笑着走进回廊：“嗯，我猜也是。”

“不过要是你真找到了这个伟大的作者的话，”她大声道，“叫他给你写一场精彩的战斗——或者给你找个姑娘！”

 

END


End file.
